Always on my Mind
by Inexorable
Summary: Dark asks Krad an important question and the hunter answers it. Two sets of confessions are made on a roof top in the middle of no where. DarkxKrad, mild SatoshixDaisuke


AN: Written in an hour, not checked at all. DarkxKrad and SatoshixDaisuke pairings, though more focused on the former than the latter (the latter getting a paragraph or so). If you like this, then you must read neko-nya's stories. They knock the socks off of mine. If my story had any socks, anyway.

Internal conversations go as follows:

I am cute. Daisuke

_I AM SEXY._ Dark

(I am angst.) Satoshi

**I AM GOD.** Krad

Now presenting…

_**Always on my Mind**_

"…I didn't think you would come."

"I follow my prey. He called me out so I came."

"Is that all I am to you? Something to be hunted and possibly killed?"

"…"

Warm, golden eyes looked up to look at the leather-clad thief. The owner of those eyes shook his head and sat down at the edge of building, letting his legs dangle over the side.

"I never said that."

The thief frowned and looked at his other half, studying his form, imprinting the image into his mind. He lowered himself next to the hunter and peered into the other's face hidden by long, golden bangs.

"So, then what did you mean?"

The hunter unconsciously shifted towards the thief slightly. He frowned, looking at his other's eye critically. Finally, the hunter shrugged lightly, lifting those narrow shoulders with an unearthly grace.

"I don't know. I like you. Or maybe I don't. I just don't know."

The thief's frown grew bigger and he leaned closer to the hunter, staring at him piercingly with his dark eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just don't."

"Why?"

The hunter had a strange look pass over his eyes for a minute. He blinked, and shook his head, his golden hair almost whipping the thief.

"I just don't know. It's getting late. We should get home. Our hosts have school tomorrow morning."

"Don't try to avoid the question. I need to know this, you need to know this. We both need to know this."

The hunter stood up and shook his head again, stepping away from the thief. White wings, previously folded against the owner's back, spread to their full glory, reaching out to the starry sky.

"I'm not avoiding the question. I just…need time to think it over. We'll talk again. Just not now. It's late. We have to go."

The thief mimicked the hunter and standing up and calling forth his pitch black wings. His eyes stared at the hunter's face for a long time before he let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, we leave. But we'll talk again soon. And I want to know what I am to you the next time we meet, got it?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good."

The hunter nodded his head and, with a powerful thrust of his wings, left the thief alone on the roof of the building and flew away. The thief stared at the hunter longingly for some time before flying back to his own house in the opposite direction.

He needed answers.

He would get them soon.

* * *

The next morning found Niwa Daisuke at school early in the morning, clutching his books in one hand and a short letter in the other.

Dark, are you sure this is a good idea? Daisuke asked worriedly as he placed the letter on Satoshi's desk after making sure no one was looking at him.

_Please, Daisuke. I know what I'm doing. You don't have to worry about it. _Dark assured his host for the umpteenth time this morning.

But, what if he tries to kill you or something? Daisuke questioned. I know you just want to talk, but what if he tries to hurt you.

_Stop worrying._Dark replied. _You're worrying too much. It'll be fine. We'll be fine. Trust me, he won't try to kill us or even attack us. We'll come out of the situation in one piece, I swear._

I just wish I had as much confidence as you do, Dark… Daisuke sighed as he made his way back to his desk. He sat down and slumped over the hard surface. How do you know he won't attack us?

_Simple. He's had plenty of chances before when I spent the night at his house or him at our…Oops, I said too much. Um…you didn't hear anything! _Dark suddenly rocked back on forth on his toes, humming a little song that sounded like 'you-didn't-hear-anything'.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE SPENT THE NIGHT AT OUR HOUSE! OR YOU SPENDING THE NIGHT AT HIS! Daisuke shouted angrily to Dark. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!

_Oh, come on, Daisuke. I know that you're not that DENSE…or blind, for that matter. Krad is H-O-T. And he's a damn good kisser…Oh crap, I said the wrong thing again…_Dark smacked his forehead with his palm, rolling his eyes. _I'm such an idiot!_

He…good…hot…kisser… Daisuke whispered, looking faint. I…just how long has this been going on

_Um…don't get mad at me or anything, but ever since the Second Hand of Time…_Dark replied meekly.

WHAT! THAT WAS TWO MONTHS AGO!

_I said don't get mad at me…Sheesh…Goes to show how much respect you get these days…_

I…suddenly feel faint…

"Niwa-kun, is there something wrong?" a soft voice asked.

Daisuke blinked and looked up to see Hiwatari Satoshi standing over his desk without his glasses (for once).

"Um…It's…Krad…Dark…" Daisuke spluttered, blushing to the roots of his hair. He glanced at Satoshi's desk, seeing that innocent piece of paper still lying there. He turned back to Satoshi and looked slightly more confident than before. "I think you should read the letter."

* * *

It was a letter. Just a letter. There was nothing to be so scared over a letter.

Satoshi looked up and back towards Daisuke. He was pale and seemed to be distressed for some reason.

Maybe this letter was different?

Satoshi picked it up and tore open the white, pristine envelope. Reaching in, he pulled out a stiff card and flipped it over.

_Krad, _

_Meet me at the tower tonight at midnight. We need to discuss some issues. See you then. _

_Dark Mousy_

Satoshi frowned after reading it. The letter was addressed to his other self and made no effort in explaining what was going on. He decided that he wouldn't be getting any answers from Daisuke—he seemed to be arguing with his other self—and decided to get the answers from the only other person who could give it to him—Krad. While he didn't like talking to his other half, he preferred it over being in the dark in any secret.

(Krad?) Satoshi asked.

**Yes, Satoshi-sama?** Krad whispered softly.

(Would you mind explaining the note?)

There was a brief period of silence where Krad, presumably, read the note and digested the information. Finally, the winged being spoke again.

**The message is clear, Satoshi-sama. Dark would like to meet me tonight and speak to me.**

(Yes, but why?)

**I don't know. I suppose you'd have to ask the thief himself.** Krad answered nonchalantly.

Too nonchalantly. Satoshi narrowed his eyes, knowing that there was something big going on between the two enemies, something that he—and Daisuke, from the look of surprise on his face—didn't know.

(Krad…I think you know what the thief means.)

Krad didn't answer, but he seemed a little…nervous? Worried?

**I…** Krad was at a loss for words. He looked helpless at that moment.

(Krad, why won't you tell me?)

**It's um…** Krad coughed, his face dusted with the lightest shades of red. He was embarrassed? **It's something you may not approve of…**

Satoshi crossed his arms almost petulantly and frowned.

(Try me.) he challenged.

**Okay…** Krad shrugged at his host. **You asked for it…**

(Stop stalling and tell me.)

**Dark and I have been…what's that phrase you use? Ah, yes, we've been…seeing each other for quite some time now.** Krad replied delicately.

Satoshi blinked. No wonder Daisuke looked so shocked. It wasn't as if he expected this either…

(I…um…) Satoshi fumbled for words. (Er…Congratulations?)

Krad sent him a ghost of a smile. **Thank you, Satoshi-sama.** he said sincerely.

(Wow…That…Wasn't something I expected…) Satoshi muttered. (I expect you want to talk about that then?)

**You suppose correctly, Satoshi-sama.** Krad replied.

Satoshi sighed. Sometimes he wished he was just really, really dense.

* * *

Tonight was a cold night. The winds blew fiercely, almost blowing him off the building twice now. He sat at the edge anyway, his arms around his body to conserve body heat. For an added layer of protection, he wrapped his large wings around his form to further insolate the little warmth he had.

"You look cold."

"That's because I am cold." Krad responded mildly without looking up to see who it was.

Somewhere in the distance, a clock tolled midnight. The lights within houses were going out one by one and the stars looked more beautiful and brighter without artificial light marring its perfection.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Dark admitted, sitting down, just like last night.

"I didn't want to run. You were right last night—this is important, for both of us." Krad replied.

Dark nodded in understanding and placed a hand gently on one of Krad's wings.

"Let me in?" Dark asked softly.

Krad folded his wings up almost immediately and let himself be held by Dark's arms.

"You're cold…Dress warmly next time." Dark chided, rubbing Krad's cool skin.

Krad shrugged. "I don't need to dress warmly. You'll always keep me warm." He replied.

Dark grinned lopsidedly. "I guess you're right…" he mused.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like a long time. Who really knew how much time had passed? Krad didn't care. He enjoyed being in Dark's warm arms, although his pride didn't allow him to admit it.

"So…" Dark finally broke the silence. "Have you thought about it?"

"Of course." Krad said. "It was the only think I could think of all day."

"Really?" Dark looked surprised. "So, have you come to a conclusion?"

Krad nodded and inched closer to Dark.

"You were always the most important person in my life. You were always on my mind." Krad started. "You were always there and always will be there, from the beginning of my life to the end. The thing is, though, you started off as an enemy and someone that I should kill."

Dark nodded, listening to Krad quietly as his other poured out his feelings in the open.

"But now…your role in my life changed…Before, I wouldn't mind if you were gone…But now…" Krad sighed. "What I'm trying to say is…I've grown to care for you…a lot. And…as cocky as you may be sometimes…I've fallen in love with you."

Dark grinned. "I love you too, for all of your pride and arrogance." He replied, kissing the tip of Krad's nose.

"Arrogance?" Krad scoffed. "We're talking about me, not you."

"Fine, not arrogant." Dark grinned. "You're just egotistical."

"Why you…" Krad fumed.

"Just kidding!" Dark pulled Krad backwards on the cold roof floor. "I really do love you too. I'm glad that we're not enemies anymore."

Krad sighed in bliss. "Me too, Dark, me too…"

When Daisuke woke up the next morning, the first thing he realized was that it was COLD and UNCOMFORTABLE. Then, he realized that he wasn't in his bed anymore, but on a random roof with NO way of getting down. The last thing he realized was that he was naked under the black trench coat that covered both him AND Satoshi.

"Good morning, Daisuke." Satoshi greeted mildly, as if they weren't naked and stuck on a random roof with no way of getting down and that their other selves whisk their bodies away from their nice, comfortable beds without asking for their permission. "What's wrong? You looked peeved."

"That's because this idiot, Dark, left us freezing on a roof with NO way down, lest you want to jump and kill yourself, and left us naked and our clothes shredded." Daisuke hissed through clenched teeth.

Satoshi shrugged and reached over to grab Daisuke's arm mid-rant on how stupid Dark was.

"Make the most of every situation." Satoshi advised wisely to a stunned silent Daisuke.

Then he kissed him.

**End**

AN: …XP Review and my ego will be stroked.


End file.
